


Coming home (and scaring North siders)

by mckivich



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckivich/pseuds/mckivich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt : After 4x11 Ian and Mickey come back home and Amanda's parents are still there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home (and scaring North siders)

“Maybe we should go home?” Mickey whispers as they were still on the pavement, trying not to move too much, their bodies ache as hell and they still didn't realised what really happened not even an hour ago.

“Yeah, we should” Ian replies in a smile

They barely stand without any assistance from the other, after walking one block or two, Mickey reaches for Ian's hand. The redhead's eyes widden and he turns his head raising his eyebrows at Mickey.

“What? I deserve at least this, don't you think? Besides I don't feel like fighting over stupid shit, I just wanna hold your hand, go back home, have shower and sleep for fourteen hours straight.”

Ian chuckles slowly and starts rubbing his thumb accross Mickey's palm.

They walk the few blocks left in a peaceful silence, glancing at each other when they think the other doesn't notice them.

“New car?” Mickey asks as he looks at Amanda's parents car.

“Nah don't think so, probably Lip's girlfriend's parents, they're North”

They enter the Gallaghers' house, kids are every-fucking-where, screaming, running all around the house. Lip is sitting at the kitchen table with Amanda and two other people who seem to be her parents. Mickey and Ian are still covered in blood, their smiles turn into confused faces as they try to figure out what is happening.

Lip looks up at them and shows a confused face too. He takes the chance to scare Amanda's parents even more, he stands and start walking to his brother.

“What the fuck happened to your faces?” he asks as he walks closer, he gives Ian a smile pointing Amanda's parents without being seen and mouth a “help me” Ian gets what his brother wants and smiles back.

“Where should we start?” he asks turning back to Mickey, his back at Amanda and her parents he mouths “scare 'em” to Mickey.  
Mickey smirks and nods to both Ian and Lip.

“Did the big announcment today” he starts” My old man didn't really like it” he finishes bombing his chest out of pride without even notcing it.  
Lip's eyes go wide” You did what? Shit ! You told everyone about you?”he chuckles

“I told em about me yeah, my dad bashed me, Ian here” he points him “fought my father back, the police came, they handcuffed both my old man and I and I took the last chance of pissing him off” he adds as he enters the kitchen, not even paying attention to the three other people in the room, he opens the fridge takes two beers and hands one to the redhead, he opens his own and sits on the bar.

“You can't imagine how fucking great it was” he smiles to Lip and turns back to Amanda's parents still sitting and starting to get more and more horrified, Mickey bites his bottom lip, wondering if he can go further, he looks back at the two eldest Gallaghers boys, they both nod to him.

“The face this fucker had, when, bent over a cop car, I yelled at him how bad, I loved taking your brother's dick up my ass how good it felt, telling him how fucking much having his dick in my mouth is just pure bliss for me” 

Lip is fighting to keep the straightest face ever, because he had no choice but picturing Mickey's words in his head. 

Mickey looks at Ian “Which by the way is fucking true, cause your dick tastes really great”

He hears Amanda's mother gasps behind him and Ian's grinning at him as he starts walking towards the older man, spreading his legs and standing between them.

Even though Mickey's a bit reluctant first, he tells himself it's only to scare those fuckers from North Side and Mickey's always up to do this shit.

“You should taste yours” Ian whispers loud enough for everyone to hear him “Man I'd kill for your taste” he give Mickey a kiss behind the ear and the brunet genuinely bites his bottom lip. 

He lifts up from the kitchen counter “Gonna leave you all, gonna need to go to our room” he says as he gives the other a faux-innocent smile. 

“Can't guys, got the room for my girlfriend and I!” Carl announces, coming from upstairs 

Ian and Mickey grunts at the same time

“Hey Mickey, that's true?” Carl asks with a smirk

“The fuck you talkin' 'bout little psycho?”

“A lot of people are talking about it on Twitter, about you screaming how much you like taking Ian's dick up your ass?” 

Mickey's face turns pale, not sure if he can take back his suddent need of throwing up.

Carl keeps on smirking “I never expected you to be the one taking it, but hey, I don't judge”

Lip smirks too “That's sure, yeah the pimp of the neighbourhood, married to one of his whores, taking it up his ass, that's something funny”

“You can all go fuck yourselves guys” he grunts “Gotta go to the bathroom, need to clean up all this fuckin blood, you comin' Ian?” he climbs the stairs without even waiting for his boyfriend's anwser.

Lip turns back to Amanda and her parents, they're so pale he even get afraid they might be dead.

“So where were we? Ah yes! So Fiona's still in jail because she broke ...”


End file.
